A variety of physical exercise apparatus which produce some form of stimulus to which a human being must respond are known in the art. The stimulus in such apparatus is typically a light source, and the person being trained must react to the light source, for example, by touching it, or moving into or out of the path of a light beam. Some systems have a number of such light sources which flash on and off in a predetermined sequence requiring the person being trained or exercising to react accordingly or to physically move to different locations. The reaction time between the onset of the light and the time it takes the person to react may also be measured as a performance metric.
An example of such a system is disclosed in EP 0 403 130 to Noble et al. entitled “Physical Exercise Apparatus” and published on Dec. 19, 1990. This system has a rack mounted on a wall on which a number of targets are mounted in vertical arrays. The targets have lights that are under the control of a computer which is programmed to flash the lights in a predetermined pattern. The system is intended for exercising racquet sports such as tennis or squash, and thus the person being exercised holds a wand or a stick which is used to hit a contact switch embedded in the target.
GB 2 270 004 to Nelson entitled “Physical Exercise Apparatus” and published on Mar. 2, 1994 discloses a similar system. This system is intended for training or exercising a boxer and also features a rack mounted on wall on which a number of targets are mounted in an orderly array. The targets have lights that are programmed to flash on and off in a predetermined pattern. The target members in this case have a force sensor in them (such as a piezoelectric element) to measure how hard the person strikes the target. The system also features a pressure mat or in the alternative a light beam for determining if the boxer steps outside a designated area.
US 2005/0167907 to Curkendall et al. entitled “Method and Apparatus for Portable Exercise System with Electronic Targets”, published Aug. 4, 2005 discloses a portable racquet based exercise system with electronically-activated targets and a non-contact racquet. Each target contains a radio receiver that allows a controller transmitter to activate it. An active target alerts the player with a visual and/or auditory signal, directing the player to different areas of the virtual court. When a player's racquet is brought within the vicinity of the active target within an allotted time, the target designates a hit. The controller is embedded in the mobile racquet or wand and uses radio frequency signals to communicate with the targets, signalling which target to light up. The targets have infra-red (IR) emitters and the wand has an IR receiver in it so when the wand approaches the vicinity of a target and senses the IR signal, the controller registers a hit.
WO 2007/142588 to Rasmussen entitled “System for Exercising Human Reaction to Stimuli. Method and Computer Program Therefor and Use of the System”, published Dec. 13, 2007 discloses a computer controlled system for generating stimuli such as a light and means for measuring a person's reactions to such stimuli.